


My Fingers Ran with Blood

by vinrebelle



Series: [PODFIC] Oh Rise With Me Forever [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation, Anakin's Prosthetic Hand, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Het, Pre-Revolution, Slavery, Tatooine, Tatooine Slave Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinrebelle/pseuds/vinrebelle
Summary: Anakin remembers the knife in his hands and the chip so close to sliding out and the face turned towards him. Remembers and tries to bring up his hands to wipe at his face, because someone exploded right there beside him, but then the pain flashes and he’s yelling again.Podfic of the fic by Brooke yet_intrepid





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yet_intrepid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_intrepid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Fingers Ran with Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500372) by [yet_intrepid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_intrepid/pseuds/yet_intrepid). 



> Length: 6:35

[MP3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jivib2ayiqnvdrk/My_Fingers_Ran_With_Blood.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to embed a streaming player into the fic page but I cannot for the fuckin life of me get any of them to work for me. Hit me up if you have code for one that works, or know what I'm doing wrong. Also I'm new to podficcing so feel free to leave constructive criticism on reading, sound quality, etc!
> 
> Find me yelling about Star Wars and other stuff [on tumblr](http://www.youngscrappyandhot.tumblr.com).


End file.
